heromuxfandomcom-20200216-history
2012-08-03 Downtime at Bro'Hood HQ
"Nonono! Don't cut that one! No wait... maybe do." Quicksilver stares intently into the monitor of one of the Command Center's many computers. The monitor is displaying feedback from some sort of camera. The camera, given the presence of hands in the image, appears to be strapped to somebody's head. "Here, let me lookup the schematic again." He speaks into the headset he wears, and blurs across the room to another computer. "Hold on, the computer is being a retard. There we go, yes. Cut that one." The hands on the monitor cut the indicated wire, and then the Camera Person recovers the electronic gizmo with a panel, revealing that it's an alarm system. "Stupid monitor duty. Could have had that thing back here by now." "Ah don't know what y'all are making such a fuss over," comes Rogue's voice just before she enters the room, her tone amused. "It isn't like ya haven't done this before, Quicksilver." The way she addresses him is familiar. Not necessarily friendly but definitely in a manner that speaks well of how long she's known him. "Did ya finally get it?" She slips up behing him and peers at the screen, trying to figure out just what had him yelling. "He's in. Maybe sometime this week he'll... yes, I'm talking about you." Quicksilver rolls his eyes, and turns his head back. The look he gives Rogue was probably meant to be an attempt at a smile, but it looks more like a pained grimace. "This is balls. One little mistake and I'm Research Boy until the boss thinks I've been properly spanked." He looks back at the monitor, which now shows a slowly moving view of some sort of laboratory. "What about you, did you do that thing?" The way Pietro smiles has Rogue laughing, more than fine with doing so at his expense it seems. "There are worse things ya could be made to do," she points out. "But yeah, Ah can see how being stuck in that position would be bad for you." A hip is planted against the arm of his chair, her amused expression fading a bit. "Well, no, not yet. I will once I can get more information." "Let me guess... you need Research Boy to get that for you?" Quicksilver's pained smile turns into an even more pained frown. "I swear, you newer kids don't have any initiative. Back in the day, if we wanted information, we had to torture a smart guy." Quicksilver's chair suddenly slides several feet away from Rogue, and he begins rapidly tapping on the keyboard of another computer. Then he waits for a few seconds. Then he taps again so fast his fingers are a blur. Then he waits again... A shoulder is lifted in a slight, casual shrug. "If yew'd be as so kind..." But then Pietro's off doing his thing, leaving Rogue quiet for awhile. He's watched, her eyes narrowed slightly, his jab getting to her. "And Ah leave the torture to y'all, Quicksilver. Mah forte is beating people up, not... convincing 'em to talk." "And how is dear 'Research Boy' doing today?" Wanda asks as she enters the room. Dressed in her costume, sans headdress, she goes over to Pietro and gives him a sisterly ruffle of his hair. "And hello to you too, Rogue. How are you both doing today?" "Whoa! Watch the hair. Do you know how fast I have to run to get it into this exact shape?" Quicksilver zips out of the room, and when he zips back in, his hair is once again smeared appropriately. In a tone that's somewhere between a sigh and a groan, Quicksilver affirmates: "Yeah... I guess I can find out your stuff for you. Chuckles here doesn't seem to be interested in PICKING UP UP THE PACE AT ALL!!" He blurs back into his chair and slides back to the other monitor, and Quicksilver stares into it, just to be sure. "Oh come on! That's it right there! Get that thing! Bring it here!" A few seconds go by, during which Quicksilver listens to whatever the Mystery Guy has to say. Turning around in his chair, he gives Wanda a look of Brotherly Suspicion and Condescension. "So... been working hard on the plans for your follow-up mission?" Wanda's arrival gets a bit of an up-nod, that being the form of greeting she's getting from Rogue for now. "Been a'right, Ah suppose. Having to deal with yer brother's a pleasure, as always." With Pietro busy he's left alone, allowed to do his magic for her. She instead speaks to the Witch. "Ah heard ya had a bit of a problem. Is everythin' okay?" "Yes," Wanda says in a flat tone. "I've already talked with Magneto and Mystique about it. They're more intrigued by this group than upset with me. At least, I'm still going to be given missions; I just haven't recieved any yet. But, there's a new development with this other group." She pauses for dramatic effect. "One of our opponents was Colossus, one of the members of this newly-formed Justice League. I didn't recognize him at the time becasue I hadn''t been keeping up with general news. But this means that not only is there a mutant group that opposes us, we might be encountering the Justice League as well." "Justice League Schmustice League, a bunch of tools in pajamas who spend all their time posing for cameras." Quicksilver unironically adjusts the collar on his brand new spandex suit and zips over to a currently unused monitor in order to look at himself in its reflection. "As long as we don't put any cats in trees, or keep any old ladies from crossing a street, I think we'll be okay." A greenish blur, and Quicksilver is back in his chair, monitoring the painfully slow mission. "Good boy, now bring it here. What do you mean it's heavy?" Pietro's banter gets Rogue to roll her eyes. "Ah wouldn't be so quick to dismiss 'em, Speedy Gonzales. They jus' might wind up bein' a thorn in our collective side if we ain't careful." Turning to face Wanda more fully, she pauses to think before saying anything else. "We will have to keep our eye out on this League," Rogue says, stating the obvious. "Make sure they don't get an upper-hand on us." Wanda nods with Rogue' assessment. "I agree. Overconfidence leads to defeat. A lesson I understand but one my brother seems incapable of learning." She smiles sweetly in Pietro's direction. "Which is why I'm still leading field operations and Pietro is now 'Research Boy'."The smirk on Wanda's face shows that sibling rivalry is indeed alive and well between the twins. "One of these days Wanda, I'm gonna punch you in the face." Despite his deadpan delivery, Quicksilver actually gives Wanda a genuine smile. But it doesn't last even an entire second. "I want some Indian food. Does anybody want some Indian food? I'm going to go get us some Indian food." Meanwhile, on the monitor, the man from the mission has managed to carry the very large object all the way to an inconspicuous white van, and is in the middle of securing the cargo in the back. A few seconds later, Quicksilver appears on the screen, apparently conversing animatedly with the man. However, as the video's sound has been routed through Quicksilver's headset, this is inaudible. A few more seconds, and a sudden rush of wind announces the arrival of Quicksilver and a speed-resistant duffel bag full of Indian Food. "Ah'm fine, thanks..." But then Pietro's gone... and back. And with food. Wrinkling her nose, she shakes her head. "Ah jus' ate. But thanks for the offer and everything." Looks like the twins will be eating as a duo. Moving herself out of the way, Rogue plants herself in a chair, her gaze bouncing between the brother and his sister. "So what's goin' on with the van and stuff?" Wanda takes a couple of samosas from the selection and goes to another chair. "I don't know what's happening there. I'm guessing it's something Pietro is overseeing." She shrugs and offers Rogue a smile. "So, how about you, Rogue? Any missions coming up? And how are you enjoying New York? I'll have to take you into the Romani parts of the Village sometime. Wonderful restaurants there." "Everything's good now. As you can see, he's on his way here." Quicksilver gestures towards the screen. "He's taking the 'scenic route' of course. Got to make sure he doesn't get picked up." Quicksilver takes the rest of the containers and puts them on the large table in the middle. Quick spoonfuls of food are shoved into his mouth, but his cheeks never get full and his face never gets any food on it. Suddenly he stops eating and frowns. "Ugh. I think this lamb might have died from natural causes." But he takes a few more bites of it before throwing it away. Good thing she wasn't hungry because watching Pietro eat like that would make Rogue feel ill. "Ah'm not sure if Ah'm going to lead anythin'," she answers while a brow arches upward slightly. "Ah'm more a tank than a leader, don't ya think?" Not that she won't take up the mantle of leader if it's required of her but it really isn't her forte. She'd rather be pointed towards something that needs a good beating and take it out. Wanda smiles around the samosa she's taking a bite out of. And the food tastes fine to her, so it looks like Pietro got the short end of the stick. "Leadership is more a matter of common sense and thinking a situation through. And respect from those you lead. I think you'd make a fine leader yourself one day, Rogue. Bit when you're ready for it; don't rush in if you don't feel ready." She turns towards her brother. "So, Pietro...are you actually going to tell us what's in the van? What's so important? Or is this suspense revenge on me for the time I told Papa you'd caught a fox and were trying to keep it as a pet?" Quicksilver's eyes seem to temporarily mist over. "Poor guy... all he wanted out of life was plenty of chicken..." Quickly, he looks away, and occupies himself with choosing another container. But fits of emotion go as fast as they come where Quicksilver is concerned. Looking back at the girls, he smiles shadily. "I can't tell you, but I can give you a hint: It's important." Then, back to the surprisingly adroit shovelling of food. "Ah'm content being a soldier, Wanda," comes Rogue's response, spoken as she gets to her feet again. "Ah appreciate the faith y'all have shown me but Ah really rather jus' let others lead." A gloved hand slides up to brush a bit of white hair from her face, her expression slightly thoughtful. "Damnit, Quicksilver. Can ya be anymore annoyin'?" There's no pressing for information, however. Wanda laughs. "Oh, trust me. He can be much more annoying. I've just had 25 years to become jaded to him and his antics." She looks back at Pietro and smirks. "So, let me guess...it's a giant screen TV that you're going to put in your room?" "Man's gotta eat. I get crabby when I have low blood sugar." Speaking of sugar, Quicksilver grabs one of the several 2 liter colas that are stacked next to the food. Drink in hand, he zips back over to one of the computers. Intense typing follows. He snorts dismissively at Wanda, "What would I do with a tv? Watch the Human News? I already know how it ends: everybody dies and we each get our own country." More furious typing. Followed by more waiting. "Any day now I'll have your info Rogue. I swear, it'd go way faster if we just found a smart guy to torture." "It's fine, Pietro. Ah can wait." But despite being able to wait she's not sticking around. Rogue walks past where the food is, snags a bit of something for herself to eat before starting to drift off towards the door. "Ah'm going to get some fresh air. Ah'll talk to you guys later." Wanda waves to Rogue as she leaves. "See you around. Stay safe." After the departure of the skunk-striped hair mutant, Wanda turns back to Pietro and smirks. "You're right. You'd have no use for a TV." Pause. "So it's got to be a full-sized mirror so that you can admire yourself." "Now now. I've already given you your vague cryptic hint for the day. Guessing is tacky." From Quicksilver's monitor, building schematics are slowly uploading, while from the other monitor, a guy is staring through a windshield with his hands at ten and two on the wheel. Three cheers for inconspicuous driving. "I'm actually surprised you weren't in on this. You think maybe it's because you're not very good at your job and your outfit is ridiculous?" He turns his head, but his fingers continue to clack rapidly on the keyboard. "*You* have absolutely no room to criticize the costumes of others, Pietro. I mean, really...green? With silver?" Wanda tsks at her brother. "I probably wasn't told becasue this really isn't all that important and it was just hyped up to be such so that your feelings weren't hurt." She smiles at her brother. "By the way, I wasn't lying to Rogue about there being Romani parts of Greenwich Village. I've found some wonderful restaurants, one of which makes ciorba de perisoare almost as good as Mama's." "The ladies love this outfit. Or they will when they see it in 1080p. One thing at a time." Now that Rogue has left, Quicksilver seemingly forgets about getting her the information she requested. Switching from English to his native tongue, Quicksilver's tone changes slightly. "--Honestly, I don't know what's in there either. I'm getting the feeling that being put in the monitor room isn't really a punishment. I think I'm being kept out of the way for a while.--" He leans back in his chair, and glances around the room to make sure none of the monitors are picking up anything noteworthy. "--It's a shame I can't drag you across the ocean with me. We could go home for a while, see what people are up to. I guess checking out the restaurant in New York will have to do for now--" Wanda smiles and pats her brother on the shoulder. "--It's fine,--" she says, switching to Romani. "--It's enough to know that you can go back and visit our clan from time to time.--" She smiles at Pietro, happy to know she's not the only one that's homesick. Then, she takes a deep breath and looks away. "--So. I'm sure you've heard the rumors by now. About the other aspects of the mission. Are you going to ask me if it's true?--" "--Of course not. You may think corsets and fishnets are the way to strike terror into the hearts of men, but you're not an idiot. There's no way you'd ever think about betraying our cause.--" Quicksilver says this with a tone of certainty, but the sidelong glance he gives might make one wonder at his earnestness. "--We've been doing this for ten years now, and our hard work is just starting to pay off. When the dust all settles, you and I are going to rule the world together.--" He smiles sinisterly. "--I get the left half of it.--" Wanda gives Pietro a sad smile. "--I don't want to rule anything. I just want there to be peace. I'll leave the running of things to you and the others.--" She takes a deep breath. "--Would that be such a bad life to return to, Pietro? Travelling with the caravan. Sleeping under the stars. Mamma's cooking and Papa's pipe tobacco rising into the night? Maybe if we all, mutant and human, lowered our desires to such simple things, the world would be a better place.--" "--Yeah... maybe. I don't think humans are going to let us do that anytime soon though. They're too stupid. And some of them use inferior lamb corpses in their cuisine.--" The memory of the less than stellar Indian food makes Quicksilver's nose crinkle unappreciatively. He zooms across the room, messing with yet another computer. "Damn." Over his shoulder he calls out "--Hey, you think you can keep an eye on my driver for a while? I need to head out for a while. It's totally not a big deal. But some EMS workers might have found an injured mutant a few miles away.--" Wanda nods. "Sure, go get him," she says in English. "I'll make sure the shipment gets here safely. Go rescue another of our people before something bad happens to him." She walks over and gives Pietro a hug and a ruffling of the hair before taking her place at the console." "Cool. Later." Quicksilver halfheartedly returns the hug, and visibly grimaces as his perfectly windsmeared hair is ruined yet again. Once released, he blurs over to the table, grabs another cola, and disappears as a greenish blur. Category:Logs Category:RPLogs